Único e irremplazable
by smile.in.love
Summary: Los cumpleaños y Sherlock no comparten estancia y John sabe que eso es un hecho. Pero como todo hecho, puede deshacerse. Este fanfic participa en el reto especial "A Study in John" del foro I am SHER locked. Happy Birthday, Martin!


**ÚNICO E IRREMPLAZABLE**

-o-

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. No gano nada con esto, pero me divierto de lo lindo.

Este fanfic participa en el reto especial "A Study in John" del foro I am SHER locked.

-o-

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MARTIN!**

-o-

Él ya lo sabía. John sabía perfectamente que Sherlock no tomaría partido en su cumpleaños. Pero nada podía hacer. Ni siquiera se lo mencionó, ¿para qué? ¿Para recibir un no por respuesta? No estaba de humor; un año más, un año mayor.

Si hubiera sido por él habría pasado ese día tranquilo en su sillón, con un buen libro, una taza de té y, con suerte, una melodía de fondo. Pero Lestrade insistió, mucho, diciendo que se ocuparía de todo, que no tendría que mover ni un dedo, que sólo tendría que disfrutar de su día. Y él lo único que pidió fue que la fiesta fuera en casa.

Todo esto pasó por teléfono, en la cocina, lejos de los oídos indiscretos de su compañero de piso, al menos en intención. Cuando John volvió al salón, Sherlock seguía tumbado en el sofá, igual a cómo lo había dejado media hora de conversación telefónica antes, en su _palacio_ blindado por él mismo.

No sabía si sería mejor avisarle de una situación que, seguro, no le agradaría, o esperar a que lo descubriera por sí solo. Y, entre ambas opciones, surgió una tercera.

—Bajaré mañana —sentenció Sherlock abandonando el sofá para perderse en su habitación girando la manilla en una lenta procesión de incomprensión a los ojos del doctor.

John le vio cerrar la puerta sin mirar atrás, sintiéndose mal por haberle dañado, porque sabía, aunque algunos estuvieran tan ciegos que no lo vieran, que Sherlock Holmes tenía sentimientos, unos que necesitaban el cuidado de un doctor especializado.

...

Cuando Lestrade le dijo que invitaría a los más íntimos no pensó que fueran a ser tantos. El mismo Lestrade, ¿Mycroft?, bueno, había una especie de amistad entre ellos, Molly, esa mujer tenía algo peculiar, pero no sabía decir qué, y Mrs. Hudson, una madre más que una casera. Y a los pocos minutos llegó la segunda tanta de invitados: Anderson, Donovan y Mike, el enlace maestro que dio pie a todo. _Seguro que se encontraron por el camino... con Mike_, pensó John.

Todos cargados con comida, bebida, adornos..., y regalos. No era lo que más le importaba, pero le gustaban los regalos. Entre aperitivos, pasteles de carne, platos variados y alcohol con refrescos la noche estaba yendo bien, divertida, con suéteres, figuras para decorar el salón y una brújula por parte de Mycroft. Aburridos, salvo la brújula, eso era desconcertante. _¿Querría decirle que andaba perdido en la vida?,_ meditó John con fugacidad y una sonrisa permanente.

Agradeció los regalos de buen grado, más cuando venían de personas que se habían molestado tanto para hacerle pasar un buen día.

Sólo una cosa faltaba y no hacía falta decirla en alto. Pero no era momento para lamentos, sino para disfrutar y divertirse.

Entre una música bastante alta e intentos de bailes no muy buenos con alguna que otra copa, la mente de John se encontraba distraída, apaciguada, ajena al ajetreo diario, aunque fuera por un rato. Un rato que no tardó en verse alterado, de repente frente a él, tan alto como siempre, tan blanco, tan serio. Nadie le había visto llegar por sus caras de asombro. Nadie salvo su hermano, otro Holmes.

Sherlock no dijo palabra en voz alta, sólo se acercó al doctor, le miró a los ojos por unos segundos, le susurró _feliz cumpleaños_ al oído, besó su mejilla como a Molly en aquella Navidad y le dio una caja pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo, perdiéndose de nuevo en su mirada. El silencio se hizo en la sala, tan sólo alterado por esa música escandalosa a la que nadie prestaba atención y su corazón, que bombeaba tan rápido que sus mejillas ardían sin poder evitarlo. Y tal como vino, su compañero se fue.

John le siguió con la mirada mientras los otros volvían al jolgorio, hasta que Molly le tomó de la mano y le sacó a bailar. Esa chica era extraña de verdad, ¿cómo tener celos de ella? Y tras un baile, le dijo al oído algo que no esperaba: _ve con él_, pero el mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi cumpleaños, lo entenderá... espero —y siguió bailando con unos y otros. No, con Mycroft no, difícil bailar con alguien que no se mueve de la misma loseta batiendo su paraguas a compás.

Al paso de las horas John se sentía ligero, pero un nuevo peso se depositó en su pecho. Sabía lo que era, claro que lo sabía, la pequeña caja envuelta de su mano se encargaba de que no lo olvidara, pero no cedería. Era un pulso, una apuesta, una corazonada que, esperaba, le saliera bien.

Al cruzar la mirada con Mycroft en uno de esos giros imprevistos, vio cómo éste dirigía sus ojos hacia otro lado: el detective, apoyado en la pared, con ninguna intención de bailar; algo más que obvio, por otra parte. Y así estaba bien, porque que bajara a la misma planta era suficiente para John, un regalo extra de cumpleaños; un capricho, más bien.

...

Por muy buenos comensales que fueran, nadie le libraba al exsoldado de recoger el salón al día siguiente. Pero después de desayunar una gran taza de té cargado.

El doctor se levantó en buen estado, no había bebido tanto, pero cansado y con demanda de teína. Cogió el regalo de Sherlock aún sin abrir de la mesita de noche y se dirigió a la cocina, sentándose junto a la mesa, apoyando los codos en ella y mirando la pequeña caja en su papel, sin parpadear.

—¿Aún no lo has abierto? —inquirió Sherlock desde la puerta.

—No —contestó John sin rodeos, manteniendo la mirada en el regalo.

—No es Ántrax —exclamó el detective rodando los ojos y elevando los brazos.

—Ya sé que no es Ántrax —bufó el doctor, y lo abrió con manos temblorosas. El papel de regalo era antiguo y la caja parecía haber pasado temporadas en un rincón. Tanto tiempo mirándolo y lo que estaba haciendo era mirar a través de él, sin ver nada. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado Sherlock? Quitó la tapa y descubrió el misterio. —¿Un camafeo? —le miró extrañado.

—Lo encontré en un bazar —movió una mano en el aire— llevas cosas al cuello, pensé que te gustaría. Por "cosas", el menor se refería a las chapas identificativas del ejército. John las agarró y sonrió. _Qué observador_. —Mira dentro —espetó el menor.

El doctor abrió el camafeo y dentro la sorpresa fue aún mayor. Dos fotos: a la izquierda, Sherlock y su gorro de caza, a la derecha, John en primer plano.

—Sé que te gusta esa foto —dijo el moreno mirando a la ventana sonrojado.

—¿Las has tomado de mi blog? —levantó la vista el mayor.

—No tengo álbumes.

—Te ves gracioso.

—Todavía puedo cambiarla —enarcó una ceja volviendo a mirar a John.

—No, no. Te ves muy profesional.

—No lo estás arreglando —John rio y forcejeó con el broche— lo romperás, dame —espetó Sherlock quitándoselo de las manos. Lo hizo girar en sus dedos y, ya abierto, rodeó con los brazos al mayor para ponérselo. Sentir su respiración tan cerca de nuevo provocó el mismo efecto que horas antes, un rubor incontrolado, un corazón desbocado.

—Tu corazón otra vez —sonrió el detective a los ojos del doctor, que le miraba como un niño mira las estrellas deseando poder alcanzarlas. Y Sherlock alcanzó sus labios en un roce que duró unos segundos que se sintieron entre cortos y largos por ambos, algo nuevo, soñado y ahora presente, una realidad imponente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó John desconcertado. Un beso de Sherlock, un beso en los labios, ¿cómo era eso posible?

—Porque eres único e irremplazable. Un beso en la mejilla no es suficiente para nosotros —y con esas palabras se marchó al salón, dejando a John en shock. Existía un _nosotros _después de todo.

Al poco rato, Sherlock, desde su posición habitual, satisfecho con el día, gritó como siempre.

—¡John!

—¿Qué? —contestó volviendo al mundo.

—Me vendría bien una taza de té.

—Y a mí que me ayudaras a limpiar el salón.

No hubo contestación, sólo silencio. Sherlock no le ayudaría a limpiar, no lo hacía ni cuando ensuciaba él, no iba a hacerlo como favor.

—¿Dónde están las bolsas de basura? —volvió a vociferar el moreno.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —se asombró John.

—Perdí algo importante y no lo encuentro entre tanta basura, señor fiestero.

—¿Qué es? Igual lo he visto.

—No, tú al té, es secreto —John entornó los ojos. ¿Secreto? Nada bueno, seguro. Haría mejor quedándose en la cocina con su inofensivo y ausente de veneno té.

—Vamos, ¿dónde estás? —musitaba Sherlock en el salón. —Eres una circunferencia perfecta, pero no es físicamente posible que hayas rodado tanto. Vamos, ven a mí —le decía a su objeto de búsqueda.

**-o-**

**¡Y aquí tengo un regalo para Martin!**

**Muchas felicidades para él y muchas gracias a tod s por seguirme :D**

**¡Pasen un buen día!**


End file.
